I Won't Wait Here Forever
by ashangel101010
Summary: Anagan tells of his short-lived love affair with Flora from beyond the grave.


I Won't Wait Here Forever

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Let Me In by The Unseen Guest

_"The days run together"_ Hunting Earth Fairies can get quite dull after a millennium. Duman and Gantlos could go hunting forever and be happy, but Ogron and I need more from life than hunting. Maybe that's why I pursued the Nature Fairy, Flora.

"_The crowd at your front gate"_ We were after the last Earth Fairy, Roxy, and had to fight the Winx Club. Fighting them is well mildly amusing because they don't know our weaknesses or have the viciousness to play dirty. But it gets old (older than me) quick, so I need something or someone to amuse me.

"_But you can't let them in"_ Flora is the only Nature Fairy in a group of naïve, somewhat experienced group of Fairies. She has brown hair like raw ginger and green eyes like the blood of flowers; normally, she dresses in a pink dress with a floral print and sandals. Thankfully, she doesn't wear her stupid work outfit when she takes her strolls through the park.

"_So you tell them to wait" _It was quite funny how we ran into each other at the park until she transformed. She has enormous wings and a sparkly pink outfit that heightens her normally hidden caramel belly. Roxy wasn't there so I saw no need for us to fight and told her to stop being so high strung.

"_And one by one"_ She didn't transform again, at least not when we were at the park together. She is young and clearly has only seen what her friends and their misadventures have allotted her to see. I have seen and been to every country, nonexistent or renamed, and been to some Realms.

"_They file up the driveway"_ If I had to guess her age, I would say that she was no less than nineteen because she appeared to fresh from school or at least that how she seemed when my brothers and I paid a visit to Alfea. Chronologically, I am roughly close to two millennia though biologically I appear to be no more than thirty-five. Age doesn't matter with me so long as she is mature in the mind and consensual.

"_And your bell is still ringing" _In the park, there was an unspoken rule for us to not mention our friends, missions, or lovers (or her stupid boyfriend) and we would chat. She knows so much about plants, flowers, herbs, teas, and medicinal potions from school. It really is a pity that she doesn't have that much life experience without her friends, she could use some independence.

"_As down goes the day" _I would tell her about Earth, about countries that may sound like unknown Realms to her. I charmed her with myths and legends like the misadventures of Snow White and Rose Red or a springtime goddess being forced to live in the Underworld and then falling in love with her captor. I would whisper in her honeysuckle-shaped ears how lovely she is in the moonlight.

"_So you take off your shoes"_ She would tell me about Linphea, about places that seemed like foreign countries to me. She enchanted me with stories about how her people were created from petals of weeping flowers. She would blush furiously at my complaints and counter about how dangerously appealing I was.

"_And turn up the volume"_ Slowly but surely I was weaving a sticky, placid cocoon over her. She was warming up to me, and perhaps becoming more chilled to her _boy_. I finally rubbed off on her after three months.

"_And they all go to sleep" _Did I change her personality and style? No, she is good inside and out, but at least she gave up the cat ears. The change is that she refused to attack me when my brothers and her friends meet.

"_While you're safe in your room"_ Did her friends notice? No, because my brothers were busy handling them. But her little _boyfriend_ noticed, and I saw it in his liquid eyes and when he tried to strangle me with his stupid ropes.

"_And in your bed at night"_ I elbowed him right in his perfect nose and smiled like a demon when I heard the crack. Flora rushed to his side, and I went to a place to observe the _couple_. I could tell between the two, from his frowning mouth and her raised eyebrows, that they were having their first fight.

"_A stranger sleeps beside" _When the fight was over and my brothers had to leave, the couples were rejoicing in having survived except for Flora and _Helia_. They weren't even looking at each other! I felt a great deal of satisfaction like I had sex with an amazing and stubborn Nature Fairy.

"_And she opens your wardrobe"_ She came for her night strolls as usual but with a bit of anger in her steps. She strode up to me like she was minutes from stabbing me with a nail file. She grabbed my face, I felt her nails scratching my cheeks, and gave me a nice, hard kiss on the mouth.

"_And she fumbles inside"_ I kissed her back immediately. I think I may have scratched her face with my goatee, but she didn't seem to have notice. We locked lips again and again until the wind picked up….and then she left without a word like she was never there.

"_Let me in, let me in"_ Has that ever happened to me where a girl left without a word? No, I usually get a slap whenever they walk away silently. I believe that was when I began to work incredibly and subtly hard to end Flora and Helia.

"_Or I'll blow your house down"_ To destroy perhaps the happiest and most stable couple in the Winx Club, one has to destroy the trust between the couple. If Flora and Helia were raised on Earth, it would have been exceedingly easy to make them distrusting towards one another. Unfortunately, they were raised in magical Realms that preached trust always before accusing and that sort of shit.

"_Let me in, let me in" _But emotions are all the same in each Realm, Flora and Helia cannot help but feel. I started out with purely getting close to Flora whenever there was a fight when Helia was there. She would never attack me, and Helia would notice and question her mercy.

"_Cause there's snow on the ground"_ They would exchange harsh words and muttered apologies, while the trust between them had begun to crack. She would come back to me at night with a bit more anger in her steps. But she would leave me before the sun could wake-up, she is my nighttime flower.

"_I won't wait here forever"_ How much longer did I have to wait for something more than a batch of heated kisses? I just had to wait another three months, our six-month anniversary of our nighttime rendezvous. Helia and Flora were on rocks that were just one crack away from shattering, and I thought I would be the one to shatter them.

"_And then you will see" _I didn't really have much to look forward to. My brothers and I are, for lack of a better word, on the run since the mortals began to believe in Fairies again and the Earth Fairies got released. Also, Duman has gotten sicker and sicker to the point of just sleeping in Gantlos's lap like he was preparing for the long sleep.

"_You should never say never"_ Flora's nightly visits were the highlight of my day, technically night. It would be incredibly wrong to presume that I was in love with her. If I truly loved her, then I would always be by her side.

"_Cause I sow what you reap" _To be honest, I don't believe that I am capable of loving someone more than my brothers. I even love my brothers more than my parents, especially more than mommy dearest. Before the hunt for the last Earth Fairy, my brothers and I would spend time apart because we need space and a chance to explore the world.

"_They huddle on your doorstep" _Throughout the times I spent without my brothers, I had relationships with other women. Granted most of them were short-term, as in less than two months, but I did have my share of serious, long-term relationships. Even though I am attracted to Nature Fairies, my long-term relationships happened to be just ordinary, mortal women.

"_As the clouds start to break"_ I was engaged once to a woman whose name was Arilda of Oldbury. It was roughly after a century since my brothers and I have virtually eradicated the memories and belief of the Earth Fairies in people's minds. She was the only woman that I was engaged to.

"_And they scratch at your windows"_ Amazingly, I never slept with her because she strongly believed in waiting 'till marriage. I thought I loved her until my brothers reunited to hunt down an elusive Earth Fairy. I chose my brothers over her; apparently, she was killed by some guy for refusing to sleep with him and made a saint.

"_And they bang on your gate" _I never got that serious with a woman again. I don't know why but mostly because one of us doesn't want to commit or my brothers need me. Ogron has stated flatly the reason I probably won't get married because the woman would age and die.

"_And they walk on your doormat"_ Considering the power progression of the Winx Club, Flora may be able to obtain immortality through good magic. When she strolled up to me, I knew that something was about to happen. She was wearing a short pink shirt that showed her bellybutton and a short pink skirt with pink stockings in high-heeled shoes; I recognized that outfit because it was the same outfit she wore when Gantlos was strangling her with dark magic.

"_With wet, muddy shoes" _I asked her why she dressed differently. I didn't even try to make my question into an innuendo. She said something about wearing the outfit in a time that was marked with happiness.

"_And now and then the lights go out"_ It started out normally, normal for us, where we just talked about places that the other didn't know about or people the other has never heard of. I brought up Arilda after she talked about the trial that her father had to go through to get his mother. I told her that Arilda was the first woman I was ever engaged to, I don't know why I told her maybe because even lovers had past loves.

"_Cause they've stolen the fuse" _She talked about Helia, told me every little thing that she knew about him. I should've been pissed beyond all measures for her bringing up her artsy boy-toy, but my mouth remained silent and my hands unclenched. After she finally shut up about Helia, I kissed her.

"_And sometimes in the night"_ This kiss was different in the sense that I knew, and even she knew, that we were going to love each other. My hands went under her tiny shirt, her hands dipped beneath my waistband. Thank God, I always carry a condom on me.

"_You answer the phone" _Skin to skin, hair to hair, hips to hips, air to grass, is what love is. Flora is truly a Nature Fairy because most girls would demand a bed. She just demands more kisses and caresses, and I oblige without a hint of scorn.

"_And they breathe down the line"_ It was her first time; I have been having sex probably centuries before her ancestors were born. She needed to sleep and she needed warmth. I grabbed my coat and put it over us; she buried her head into me like she wants to jump into my heart.

"_Just to see if you're home"_ The morning came. It was the first and last time we were together in the sunlight. She woke up and had to dress quickly, her friends will question her if she doesn't get back before they wake up.

"_They sing in your garden" _We didn't talk about last night and we didn't bid farewell. I went "home" if you could call the sewers that. It was only when I saw my brothers again that it finally hit me; I slept with the enemy of our enemy.

"_Like dogs when the fight"_ I didn't return to Gardenia Park for the next three days because my brothers needed me. Duman looked like he was about to die, and Gantlos looked like he was going to kill himself if Duman died. Ogron and I went on an emergency magical medicine run to grab hardcore, mystic painkillers for Duman.

"_And the noise that they make"_ The time without Flora allowed me to think clearly about her. Before, everything was just a ploy to destroy her relationship with her current and probably first boyfriend. Now, I have gotten more than what I bargain for without any clue to if she broke up with Helia or vice versa.

"_Drills holes in the night" _I also realized that I was acting like a cowardly pacifist. I went back to Gardenia Park right before night and waited for her. She came back a bit earlier than usual and with a picnic basket.

"_Let me in, let me in" _We rubbed off on each other as I stated earlier. She rubbed off on me in a way that I actually trusted her. I never thought a Nature Fairy, especially Flora, would kill me.

"_Or I'll blow your house down" _She made a cake for me and had a bottle of wine. I knew homemade cakes were favorite treats to eat, so we shared a piece of cake. I had a glass of wine while Flora didn't drink; she said Earth wine made her want to puke, and I accepted her excuse.

"_Let me in, let me in" _The cake had a bit of almond undertone to it and somewhat powdery. I thought it was because she used the cheap store brand of cake mix. The wine had that almond flavor to it, but much more slippery thanks to the grapes.

"_Cause there's snow on the ground" _Did I even know that she was going to poison me? I would have realized that if I didn't trust her so much. I trusted Flora like I trusted my brothers!

"_I won't wait here forever"_ I know there is a time you realize that you end up just like your parents. My mother poisoned my father because he cheated on her with a stable of Ice Fairies. Flora poisoned me even though I was faithful to her, while she wasn't with her boyfriend!

"_And then you will see"_ I felt sleepy and weak. She put my head into her lap and petted my hair like my mother did when I had a nightmare. I think I might have felt a tear hit my cheek before I went into a deep sleep that not even true love's kiss could even wake me up.

"_You should never say never"_ I don't know what she did with my body because I am just in the dark now. I figured out I was dead when I regained consciousness in the dark. I don't know if this is the purgatory or limbo that Ogron has stated that is where lost souls went when neither Hell nor Heaven can have them.

"_Cause I sow what you reap"_ The only thing I can do is wait. Am I waiting for my brothers that I have been with for centuries? No, I am waiting for Flora, the woman that I love.


End file.
